


The Damian Cave

by MattBird



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBird/pseuds/MattBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Damian Cave<br/>Characters: Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson<br/>Universe: Future DCU Alternate Universe<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Summary: Damian Wayne finally moves out of Wayne Manor at the age of 22, having completed his college education and looking for a job, but not quite wanting to go back to being a vigilante. After getting home from fetching Groceries, he receives an unexpected guest. Planning on writing more at a later time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damian Cave

Damian Wayne had finally done it. Moved out. Shipped out. He was alone, no Mother to watch over his shoulder, or Father to look down on him as if he were unwanted. At twenty two, he was completely alone, and everything was completely silent, save for the ambient noise of the Gotham streets below his rather spacious loft.  
The Apartment was spotless and quite cold, it reminded him quite vividly of the bat cave, and long nights spent with Dick Grayson, typing away at computers, constantly training, and engaging in other... Activities.  
Damian quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused at the task at hand, hoisting the heavy brown paper bags in his arms onto the counter. Setting about sorting everything in their rightful places about the small kitchen the rested just off the living room.  
The loft was a studio. At the center, where the door to the hallway stood, was the living area, two couches and a TV occupied the space that was shared with the dining table, and behind both was a raised platform, where Damian's large bed was, accompanied by a TV, and a picture window with a view that overlooked most of Gotham. A faint, blue-white W stood out in the skyline, a monument to his father's achievement, which he could see from the kitchen, eliciting an eye roll from him.  
When he finished putting away the groceries, he prepared himself a cold dinner, a small turkey sandwich, and sat on the couch watching the news, his heels propped up on the coffee table. It was just as he had set down his plate and reached for a glass of water that he had heard the knock at the door. He brought his glass with him, to open it.  
"Look, whatever you're trying to sell, I'm not inter-" he let out an audible gasp, and his eyes widened briefly before he had regained a grip on his facial expressions. "Grayson." he almost hissed, the man was dressed in his Nightwing costume, beaming back at the shorter male.  
"Dami," he said, his voice was teasing as Damian groaned, opening the door some more.  
"I'm assuming you want to come in?"  
For the second time Dick had made him gasp, strike two in his book, as lips met lips in a blink of an eye, the man's hands gripping his waist lightly as he kicked the door closed with his heel. Damian struggled a moment, and managed to get his bearings, pushing on Dick's chest.  
"Grayson what the hell are you doing?"


End file.
